Paragon and Pariah
by Romez
Summary: I am the Lone Wanderer and this is the story of what happened to me after I disappeared from the Wasteland. Well, guess not disappeared, but gone for the most part.
1. Wanderer

I am the lone wonderer. Yeah, as odd as that sounds, that is my name, or at least, my nickname. That is the name I have been given by the Capital Wasteland. This often confuses me because I'm actually not lonely nor am I alone. I have my personal and faithful companion, Dogmeat. He understands everything I say, which surprises me all the time. Then there's my other companion…

"Can I do something for you? Or… to you?" She grins at me flirtatiously, but sometimes I see nothing in those eyes. I sigh. How is it that, in abolishing slavery, I got a slave of my very own? I don't treat her as such, but she hasn't left me and I like to think she's going through the process of attaining awareness that she is actually free. I make it a point to tell her every day that she is free to choose any path she wants.

"Not at the moment." I reply, somewhat dryly since this is a regular occurrence. Before she could say anything else, I duck beneath one of the many large boulders that litter the wasteland. I can't say I'm good at analyzing situations. Many of my outcomes have purely been chance, whether positive or negative. My one virtue are my reflexes.

"Deathclaw." I mutter with a curse. And we were just about to get home… shit.

"I'll get him for you darling." She assures me with that accent that, not that I've told her, slightly annoys me.

Another thing I find surprising. She's absolutely useless with any weapon except a sniper. How this is possible, I'm not sure, maybe her previous owner gave her training. I never bother to ask though. Making her remember the past might end up reversing any positive effect I might have on her... if I have a positive effect on her that is. Either way, it's a good thing because I can't really move that fast in this particular power armor I'm wearing.

I hear a loud crack and wince as I realize that I shouldn't have been so close. Dogmeat whimpers slightly, his hearing being more sensitive than mine. I see the Deathclaw stagger a bit, one of its arms just barely hanging on to the main body by a flimsy piece of muscle. The bullet must have been imbedded inside because instead of a roar, I heard a gurgle, which I assume is from the blood in its lungs.

Satisfaction… and food. Well, at least that's what I assumed when the creature somehow spotted us and began running towards us. Immediately Dogmeat begins to growl as the threat approaches. I rummage through my pack and pull out my scoped magnum. This beauty has saved me quite a bit and I trust it to save me again. I can feel the effects of my implant working in sync with my pip-boy. I can _feel_ my aim improve as I focus on the wound. I fire, then rapidly switch to my assault rifle, as does Clover but with her 10mm machine gun. The bullet hits and rips off the arm completely as the deathclaw continues gurgling. The loss of its appendage momentarily stuns it. We move in.

Reflexively it takes a swing at us, but this wasn't our first deathclaw. It is an animal of pure instinct so I simply duck back as my companions flank it. Having multiple targets while being wounded seemed to be too much for it as it couldn't decide. Not giving it a chance _to_ decide I aim into the wounded area and spray. Clover does the same while Dogmeat attacks its leg, knocking it off balances. It hisses violently as its body contorts before finally falling.

I smile, feeling victory swell in my chest. These things always scared the crap out of me, but when you beat one it was the most incredible feeling in the world. Clover smirked victoriously as well before winking at me. I turn to Dogmeat and see him wagging his tail happily at me.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll give you the juicy part this time." I say to him and he barks his assent.

"Hey." I turn to clover. "I thought it was my turn?"

Immediately Dogmeat went on the defensive as he barked at her. Somehow, she must've understood because she only seemed to get even more upset.

"No, you went last." I sigh, they always squabble like this.

"You're both wrong, I went last." I correct them. Both seemed to think for a bit before finally remembering.

"Oh yeah." Clover's eyes wandered towards me. "Thanks for reminding me hon."

I sigh. "Sure, no problem."

X

I really hated to do this, but these people basically saw me as their savior and one couldn't just let the opportunity pass up right?

"Welcome back!" One of the guards, a nice girl, greeted me.

"Sure…" I left it hanging because I didn't remember her. It was always important not to get too attached after all. Well, that's just simply bull. I just can't remember her name. She didn't seem to notice that I didn't call her by her name.

"Please, make yourself home. It is always good to see the savior of the wasteland!" My group stepped in as I took in a deep breath. The oasis always had a good scent to it. It felt _alive_.

"You're back!" Ah, I knew that voice. It was that old lady who read my fortune. Half the time she was right, half the time she wasn't. Either way, it was always impressive that she could even guess.

I nod. "I am, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright." Her wrinkly old face smiles warmly.

"How's Harold?" She gave me an admonishing look. "Sorry, _Bob_."

"He's actually been doing better." Her dark eyes, filled with aged wisdom, look at me. "He understands what you had to do."

I look at her, and I'm pretty sure I looked serious at the moment since she gave me a light smile. "Don't mope."

"I'm not moping." I reply curtly, but she simply stares at me knowingly. Dammit.

"By the way, I have good news for you." She smils excitedly, and that made me a bit curious.

I momentarily consider. Should I ask? I mean, there was only a 50-50 chance it would actually come to pass. "What is it?" I almost flinch as my mouth worked faster than my brain at that moment.

"Well, you're going to meet someone and cherish them with all your heart." The corners of her eyes crinkle as she gives a light laugh.

I look at her contemplating. "I assume it's a girl?"

A nod was the only answer I got. "She's… not going to cause much trouble right?" I momentarily flicker my eyes to the side, wondering if Clover was there. She wasn't. I almost feel like palming myself. She's probably in my cot, half-naked and waiting for me. Well, at least she's stopped trying to take my pants off while I sleep. I look at Dogmeat and can almost see a smile in his eyes.

"No silly." There's a laugh in her voice. "You will meet her someplace unexpected, however."

I was dubious, but I wasn't going to tell her. "Sounds great." She shook her head, presumably at my lack of enthusiasm. I yawn and realize that I really need to get to sleep. Glancing at my pip-boy, it read 11:42 pm.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a good day for you." I glance at her. Was she talking about the fortune reading? I couldn't tell. Either way, I need sleep and now.

X

I swim back up, gladly breathing in the air. Thankfully, no one ever bothered to search here, probably because this was considered holy ground. This is where I kept my stash of weapons, armor, meds, food, and other things. Well, some of them. It really wasn't smart keeping everything in one place. I had long since learned how to protect them from the water, that way they wouldn't get damaged. The only part I didn't like was the swimming part. I hated having to hold my breath for so long.

I dove back down, trying to pull the heavy sack along the ground since I wasn't strong enough to swim with the bag on. I grunt and finally manage to pull it out.

It takes me a while to unwrap and disentangle the plastic, but I manage it. I pull out 5 mags for my assault rifle and 3 barrels for my combat shotgun. I also grab an extra holder for my scoped magnum… I feel like I'm going to need it today. I grab two grenades, my laser rifle with enough ammunition for fifty shots, and some mirelurk cakes. I don't care what anyone said, those things were effing delicious!

Man I'm a pack-rat. I guess I should get the other packs as well, don't want the others to feel left out… or starve.

X

The sun was shining, like usual. It was hot, probably not the best day to go out for a walk. It was time for me to go past the boundaries of the Capitol Wastleland, which isn't a wasteland anymore. At least not much. There's finally clean water and the trees are finally beginning to spread thanks to Harold's unwilling help. Poor bastard, I honestly feel sorry for him. I should've killed him, but sometimes I get these urges to do good and I go with it. Of course, the opposite is true since I sometimes I get the urge to do bad. That's why while I may be considered the paragon of the Wasteland, I'm sometimes also considered the pariah and not always with the respective group. Everyone is different after all.

"Where are we going?" Clover asked. She was getting antsy and I smirked.

"We're going to meet a _gooood _friend." I felt giddy when I noticed the rather scary look on her face.

"You better not…" I arch an eyebrow at her. Was she questioning me? This was… good. Very good! She was finally starting to get her own will back.

"I mean, sure, whatever… hon." I frown, but the hesitation in her tone made it a little better. At least she was resisting. Dogmeat smiled at me, at least, I think that's what he was doing. That dog, he knew what was going to happen.

X

I hear a roar in the distance and immediately pull up my laser rifle. I listen to it once more and realize it didn't sound hostile. The ground shook slightly as Dogmeat seemed to prep himself, but without growling. Clover looked absolutely terrified and was fidgeting with her weapon. I move over to her and pluck the gun out of her hand, wouldn't want her to do anything hasty.

"Hey!" Her indignant look was replaced with fear as my good friend arrived. The Yao Gui, a massive creature, towered over her. His sunken eyes intimidated everyone, including Clover. It leaned in close to her, tilting its head as if inspecting her. Then, he licked her.

I gave a good laugh, as did Dogmeat in his dog-voice or whatever. While we enjoyed her suffering, Clover muttered curses and desperately tried to cover her face.

"Stop that!" Her voice rose to an unbelievably high tone, making her accent bug me even more. Ah, guess the fun was over.

I went over and patted the creature on its back. "Easy Yao. As much as you like her, you scare her buddy." Yao let out something akin to a huff and a growl. I pat his head as I pul out a special package.

"Hey, what do you say we go on a trip?" I ask him as I offer the mole rat meat. He sniffs it before gobbling it up… my hand included.

"Hey. I'm not edible." I think that through a bit and then say, "Well, I am, but please don't eat me."

He let my hand go and I had to wipe off all the drool. Man did that stink! I grimace as I look at Dogmeat. He shakes his head. Drat. Guess I can't wipe myself on him. I look at Clover, but she's too far gone in her hysteria and besides… she already has drool all over her face. Hmm….

I walk over to her and put my arm around her. "It's alright, you know he doesn't want to eat you." I say as I rub my arm against her back. She doesn't seem to notice.

"I don't give a shit!" She yells out. "He LICKED ME!"

I'd ask why that disturbs her, but my arm is already dry and we need to get going. "Alright." I placate her, "I get it, I won't let him do it again."

I'm lying of course, but she doesn't know that so it's all good. I hand Yao his long-journey pack, as I've dubbed, and we set on our way.

X

I see buildings in the distance. Having had to save the Wasteland, I never got to explore outside its boundaries. I wonder what awaits me?

I pause as both Dogmeat and Yao sniff the air. I wait for their signal. They don't growl or anything, so I assume everything is alright. Is this a bad time to say that I feel naked without my power armor? I mean, sure, I like being stealthy and I'm nimble, but if I could, I'd rather feel _safe_. I grip my pistol as I force myself to walk onward. A few more steps and I'm in the area. Maybe I should've asked for some help from the Brotherhood of Steel… or shanghaied one of those Talon mercenaries. They always have good weapons. I inhale and mentally calm myself. I'm focused, ready, aware.

I look down the scope. I see a shadow in one of the destroyed buildings. It looks vaguely familiar, but it's too blurred. Possibly there's a fire inside burning, which would account for the flickering image. I holster my pistol and pull out a grenade. The cold steel fits snugly in my palm, and I feel anxious. I really want to throw it, but it might be an innocent. I whisper to Dogmeat to get a closer look. Then I turn to Clover and ask her to cover for me. Yao immediately follows her. I'm tempted to roll my eyes, but I might miss something. At least he knows to protect her back. So far, the shadow isn't moving.

I scurry along the dirt, feeling odd as I do so. I remind myself of a role rat the moment. Those things always try to bite off my shins. I shake my head, no time for distractions. Cool, blue calm. I turn my head because I can feel Clover's sights on me. I gesture to her to look in front. I take in one more breath as I place my finger around the pin. I peek around the corner and notice… a chair. A tall chair, but a chair nonetheless. I'm about to leave when I wonder… what was a chair doing next to a fire in the first place?

I whip my head around quickly. There's no one there… or so I think. I listen carefully, trying to hear anything distinguishing. I hear a faint rubbing sound. I switch to my pistol as I walk forward slowly. My footsteps were slightly muffled since part of the floor gave way to dirt. I pull out a dagger and hold it horizontally, positioned just below my pistol. My heart is thrumming slowly, but strongly. A figure lashes out, running past me. Or at least, tried. I tripp him or her, whichever and they almost land face-first. I pin them down with my foot pressing against their head and my gun aimed at their back.

"Who are you?" My tone was simple, but stern. I wasn't going to shoot, but I would if I had to.

The figure quivered, but I pressed my boot harder. "Who are you?" I ask one more, with a little more force.

"I… I'm Sara." The voice was distinctly female, and young. I lightened my step, but not enough so that she could escape. Who knows if this was some sort of ruse? I keep my gun trained on her, my finger so close to pressing the trigger that it only needed a millimeter to actually fire. If she moved, it would be her end.

"Alright Sara. What are you doing here?" I saw her grasp the dirt and noticed the signs. I immediately put pressure once more, making her eat dirt.

Her voice came out strained and thin… and scared. "I was supposed to be back by yesterday. I was supposed to find supplies, um, food. They also wanted medicine, but I didn't know where to look. I looked everywhere before I was chased by those… things, dogs. I don't know!"

I wasn't moved, I couldn't afford to be. I look at her, only seeing a mess of tangled, dirtied hair. She wasn't carrying any armor, nor any noticeable weapon. I fought with myself a bit after looking at her. She really wasn't equipped, and her fear seemed real enough. My instincts told me… that I should let her go. So I did. In all my life, my instincts have never been wrong.

She immediately scurried away up against a wall. Her chest was heaving, and I noticed that her clothes were in decent shape. She must not have been out here long. "W-Who are you?" She asks and I arch an eyebrow. She hadn't heard of me? That was new… and welcomed.

"Just a lonely wanderer." I was tempted to laugh at my inside joke, but I figure she'd think I'd flipped my mind. First impressions were important after all.

Her eyes peer at me. I was almost shocked. They were so… innocent. It was almost as if she'd never seen any violence. Another thing clicks in my head. She was running from dogs. While I understood that a pack would definitely be something to run away from, couldn't she handle even one?

"How many dogs were out there?" I couldn't stifle my curiosity, and now she looks perplexed.

"Huh?" Was her so apt reply. I repeat once more and she continues to stare. "Um, I suppose, two?" She grabs her head and she suddenly looks tired. Next thing I know she passes out while I try to catch her. I succeed, but just barely. Great…

X

This beef jerky stuff was radical. I had read it in one of those old pre-war books on how to make it. I was cautious at first, didn't want to waste my supplies. It turned out alright in the end. In fact, they save a bunch of room since they contain all the nutrients in a smaller form. Course, that means I have to carry extra water because I get pretty thirsty. Wow, amazing, I don't have to worry about water anymore. Isn't that something?

Oh, she's stirring. "Morning." I say, but don't get a reaction until a minute later when she's fully awake. She stares at me with owlish eyes. She's paranoid. At least she's got something down right. Paranoia kept you alive out here.

"Uhh…" She was unsure of herself, that much I could see. Her legs folded into her, probably to make her feel safe. At least, that's what this one sike-o-logy book said. I'm not entirely sure, but that seems about right. She pauses after a moment to feel around, particularly what she had been sleeping on. All she got was a slight huff and a face-full of hot, stinky breath.

Her eyes totally bug out at the moment, and I'm tempted to grin. Scratch that, I am grinning. It was always amusing to see people's reactions. She scuttles backwards, terminally fearful of Yao. "Relax." I tell her, "He's not going to eat you… he already would've by now."

That didn't seem to calm her at all. "W…What is he?"

Now things are getting interesting. She's never seen a Yao Gui before? However, before I can ask, I hear this rumbling sound that I've heard all too often. I get up from my sitting position and offer her some beef jerky. She looks at it, not sure what it was, but her stomach did since it growled once more.

"Take it. Eat it." It must've sounded like a command because she snatched away, quick as a Radscoprion's attack. Then, as she began to chew on it, her face became a bundle of happiness. She was savoring the taste, and she chewed even slower, yet, somehow managed to eat even faster. It was gone by the time I went back to my spot.

"Can I have more?" Her voice was hopeful even as her eyes were cast away from me. Clearly she didn't trust me, but she was hungry and I was the only one with any food.

"You can have as many as you want, but why don't you have any food?" I ask as I hand her a few more, larger pieces. She grabs them from me and holds onto them like a lifeline made of meat.

She opens up for the first time. "Well, I was actually returning home after finding a few supplies." Her lips droop downward, a sign of frustration, "Then these dogs came out and chased me. I… I threw my sack at them and ran away."

Ah, she lost her supplies to the doggies eh? It's a shame, but… "Why didn't you have a weapon?"

"I thought they were just legend to keep us inside." She murmurs more to herself than to me. Something doesn't click.

"I thought you said you were sent to get supplies? Why would there be legends?" When she refused to reply, or even look my way, I knew the answer.

"You ran away." Having found the real reason for her being out here, she dug her head into her folded arms, which rested on her knees.

"So, you want us to take you home?" I almost felt like _my _neck was about to break from the speed her head whipped up.

"Yes!" She immediately answers. Her eyes were wide and she looked like a child. No, even the children in the Wasteland carried around weapons. She looked like a new-born baby is what.

I scratch my head. This was all so strange. "Alright, we'll leave during the day."

She looked at me confused, but then seemed to realize that she had been asleep. Just then, both Clover and Dogmeat entered our makeshift home. She blinked as she looked at Dogmeat. I saw her open her mouth, puff out her lungs, and I reached out to cover her mouth before she could do anything rash.

"He's not one of _those_ dogs." I gesture to Dogmeat, even as I see the tears make her eyes shimmer. "Besides, he has hair."

Dogmeat barked his approval. The bark made her flinch and I sigh internally. "Here, lay on Yao. He doesn't bark." I tell her. I'm assuming she's alright with him since she backs into Yao's sleeping form. She didn't peel her eyes off Dogmeat though as he looked at me curiously. I shrug.

X

"Do you… want to touch it?" I asked as she stared at my… weapon. She looks from the gun in my hand to my face.

"Ah, no. It looks heavy." Was the Combat Shotgun heavy? It probably was, but I was used to it by now. Even so, she was still eyeing it from time to time and it bugged me a bit. She hadn't said much during our walk so far, and we've already been walking for half a day.

"This is kind of boring." Clover mentions for the fifth time. I pointedly ignore her.

"So how far away is it?" I ask Sara.

She peeks at me. I'm guessing she's either shy and still doesn't trust me. "It's about two days away."

"Two _days_?" Clover's voice rings out. I sigh.

"It's not that bad Clover. We've walked for longer you know." I tell her. I can see an argument coming to her lips, but she stops. In reply to her silence, I tell her that she's free. She doesn't immediately reply, but the corner of her lips twist slightly upward. Not necessarily a smile, but something close to it.

"What do you mean she's free?" Dana asks.

"Oh." I don't really feel like saying much. Long walks tend to make me mute. "Long story."

"We have a lot of time." She replies. She probably wasn't trying to be rude, but she was being nosy. I'll tell her, just when I'm well-rested and not on high alert.

"We do." I agree with her, but seal my lips. She notes my behavior and looks confused. I answer her look, "Just searching for the dogs, don't want them running behind us and biting our asses now."

Her face pales slightly. Was she really _that_ scared of dogs? Guess she didn't consider Dogmeat a dog anymore since he was calmly walking beside her, tongue lolling out and the pack on either side making him look bigger than he actually was. He _never_ got tired…. Ever. I wish I had the same energy he did. I look forward once more and as I focus on the landscape, I noticed it isn't as hilly. Actually, it's kind of flat with a few shrubs here and there. Nothing really notable other than the fact the rocks here seem to be smaller. Less cover. Hmmm. Just then, I hear barking before the sound is covered by Dana's scream.

"Dogs!" She yells safely from behind us. I look behind me and arch an eyebrow. Guess she really was scared of them. I tilt my head and Dogmeat moves next to me. I undo the pack and as soon as it's off, he darts away. Two dogs were a piece of cake for Dogmeat. Plus, he needed the exercise. He was getting a little big around the waist.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Dana asks, suddenly worried for Dogmeat. Or maybe she was worried he wouldn't survive and they would attack her. Guess it doesn't really matter, but thinking passes time.

"No. He can handle it. Just watch." I reply.

"Finally, some entertainment." Clover says. I hear Dogmeat's bark of challenge as one of the dogs snaps its jaw at Dogmeat. Sucks to be him because it overstretched its attack and now Dogmeat had full access to its neck. Dogmeat ripped quite a large hunk from its neck, and it was sure to bleed to death. Oh wait, it was dead already. Guess he hit something vital. The other wary dog growled at Dogmeat, but my faithful companion simply stared him down. It was a standstill for a moment before the other dog attacked Dogmeat, who actually lowered himself so the dog flew over him. At the last second, Dogmeat pushes himself up and slams the dog, sending him flying and tumbling. Ha, poor bastard is on its back now, trying to get back up. It's all wiggling and stuff, but Dogmeat spares no chance. With a fierce swoop, he clamps down on the dogs neck and slowly chokes it to death as blood undoubtedly stains Dogmeat's teeth. Before long, he returns with a grin in his eyes and his tail wagging.

"Good boy." I congratulate him with a pat on the head and a large portion of beef jerky. I should probably be conserving the food, but I think we'll last out, even with the additional traveler. I did put enough food and water for at least two weeks and Yao was already feasting on the dogs. And… what was that sound?

I turn around to see Dana spilling her guts. I'd ask if she was alright, but that was a stupid question. I wait for her to finish, her silent and solemn face looking older than it really was at the moment. Now I can't wait to meet these people of hers. They should be interesting at the very least.

X

I should've probably asked sooner, especially since I'm not the one leading, but the long, largely unentertaining trek left my mind numb to anything but random stray thoughts. "Just curious, do you actually know where you're going?"

She still looks a bit sullen from the previous event, but she does look better. "I do. I know this area like the back of my hand." I'm guessing she either has a map or has run away more than once. I would think about it, but I feel like my heart is in my head and my eyes feel strained. Seeing the same thing over and over again does eventually wear you out. Clover, for her part, looked absolutely dead.

I turn away, but then turn back when she asks, "How long have we been walking?"

"Two days." I reply, and I reach up to peel the dead skin from my lip. I flick it away and watch it disappear in the wind. Weeeee…

"I guess you're right, I see the tree." I turn to her. I hadn't seen a single tree out here, dead or a live. Must've missed it because of the mind-numbing journey.

"Well would you look at that." Clover puts a hand on her hip. "That's one big, fucking tree."

I hear Sara gasp as she covers her mouth. I feel the urge to chuckle, but too tired. Guess her people don't cuss either. Then I look at Clover because I can feel her staring at me. She says, "I bet you have a big tree in your pants honey." She grins and her eyes seem alive, just for a bit.

I look at her and grin. Although, I probably shouldn't have. I was only laughing at her joke, not really trying to insinuate anything. She looks… I'd say giddy, but it's hard to tell since I'm too tired. I turn away and say, "Alrighty then, let's meet the neighbors."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Alright, I know I made a few mistakes. This is my first time writing in first-person, so I'm not sure what the rules are. If anyone could kindly point out how it's supposed to be written, I'd greatly appreciate it.**

**To my fans: I will continue Karakura Adventures, it's just that this story has been festering inside of me so I HAD to write it. Tell me what you think! And yes, I didn't do Bleach/Halo, sorry.**


	2. Tree

To say the tree was big… would be an understatement. Really big understatement. Almost as big as it was tall. I had been curious when I was far away why there were no buildings even though I could see the tree. Well, it seemed the tree was much bigger than any building out here. I was awed, I will not deny that.

"Tree of life." I look at her. Her eyes are filled with wonder and presumably happiness now that she was back home. Then I saw a flash of guilt as I realized that she would probably get into trouble.

"Sara!" Another voice nearly makes me pull out my pistol and shoot on sight. Clover shared my sentiment, but actually pulled out her gun. Yao yawned and Dogmeat stood on 'standy by' as I liked to call it. His legs were spread out, having enough tension built in his legs to leap at a moment's notice. What a good dog!

"Aya!' Sara cries out and the two turn into a muttering gibberish machine. Not that I couldn't understand them, but I stopped listening and decided to take in the view. It kind of reminded me of Cantebury Commons, at least with the buildings and all. They were slightly bigger here though, probably big enough to fit two families per building. Now that I thought about it, they were in better condition than most. Granted, there were still cracks just waiting to fall off, but they were still better off.

I turn to the tree again. I had to crane my neck up to even see the top. I was pretty sure that I tried to look even higher, I wound end up falling on my ass. I move my head back to a more comfortable position and look down. Strangely enough, I don't see the bottom of the tree. It seems to be surrounded by buildings and such. Weird.

My attention is turned towards Sara, who seems to be trying to get my attention. Well, she's got it now. "What's up?"

"This is my older sister, Aya." This Aya looks at me and for a moment and her eyes shock me. They were such a clear, bright blue that they caught me off-guard. She seems to notice my stare and veers her eyes away shyly. Oops.

"Well, we're not blood sisters." She replies, even though I obviously made her uncomfortable. "But we're close enough that we could be." She looks at me again and smiles slightly.

"Good to hear." I want to smack myself at my awful reply, but her eyes still unnerve me. I decide to look elsewhere so that I don't look like a complete moron. But my eyes lock onto Sara's and at first, her look is quizzical. Then she gives me a smile that makes me feel like I just stepped in some Brahmin shit. That stuff was even worse than Yao's foul breath.

"Oh yea, Aya, I forgot to mention that he's the one that saved me." Sara gestures towards me and begins explaining the details as I tune out for a bit. I come back once I hear Dogmeat barking.

It's seems Dogmeat's presence was a little bit too much to handle, for Aya anyways. She had one foot sliding backwards in an attempt to back pedal. I sigh. "He's not that kind of dog. He's a good boy." To emphasize, I kneel down and rub the back of Dogmeat's ears. He gives a happy yap as his tongue wags out of his mouth. Then I see Dogmeat's ears perk up at attention as he tilted his head sideways. I look up to see Aya actually walking forward. Her hand was shaky, but reaching out. Dogmeat runs his tongue across his tongue as he lifts one paw up and down in an anticipating gesture. Finally she strokes the top of his head and he wags his tail. It seems I was wrong. It wasn't too much for Aya to handle after all.

"You're brave." I mention. She turns her eyes towards me momentarily and briefly smiles. That's not what catches my attention… again. It's those bright eyes. They catch me off-guard. They make a stark comparison to her black hair and tanned skin. I have to forcefully veer my attention away in order to not gawk.

"Oh!" Aya exclaims. "We should get to the square, everyone is looking for you." I see Sara look grim, but she valiantly nods. Heh, quite the contrary to how she acted when facing those dogs. It's amusing, but just for a moment.

"What about us?" I blink. I almost completely forgot about Clover until she spoke just now. Strange that she hadn't said anything.

"You're welcome to come with us!" Aya immediately replies… and I could've been wrong, but I swear she had sent me a look. After all, those eyes are kind of hard to miss. I nod, even though I wasn't the person she had addressed first. Man, what was wrong with me?

X

"Where have you been? We've been so worried! We thought we'd lost you!" An aged woman came running towards Sara the moment we stepped into this crowded square. I could understand if the family was worried, but it seemed everyone here seemed genuinely worried about Sara. I wondered if she was important in some way. I shake my thoughts away as the woman hugs her daughter. I almost flinch myself because I can feel the tightness of that squeeze. I was surprised the woman wasn't breaking any bones.

"M—oom…" I can see Sara struggling to speak, but her mother wouldn't let her. I chuckle slightly. It was nice to see family reunited.

"And who is this?" I turn my head to the left to see a tall, lanky, but strong-looking man wander towards me. He's got the most ridiculous mustache I have ever seen in my life. It curved outward into fucking spirals! It was intense to say the least.

Sara's mother had finally let go long enough for her to reply. Even then, her voice was kind of raspy. "He.. saved me.. and defended me.. from those dogs." Poor girl, must've had the air squeezed out of her.

"You don't say." The man puts two fingers to his mustache and plays with one end of it. "Where are you from?"

I arch my eyebrow at this, but hey, if they're this far out it only makes sense. "I'm from the Capital Wasteland, just a few days away."

He looks at me, most likely trying to figure me out. "Are you an explorer?" He asks and I'm almost tempted to grin. Explorer, savior, pariah, paragon, destroyer, life-giver; they were all me.

"Yup." I answered simply. He made a thoughtful noise as he continued fiddling with that awesome mustache.

"What's out there?" I blink as I turn to my right. It was just a random guy I suppose, but he could've been related to Sara's family.

"A whole lot of nothing." I reply before giving a more detailed response, "But there are a lot of things out there like dogs, Yao Gui, Radscoprions, mole rats. Y'know, the usual." I hear a unanimous gasp and wonder if I did something wrong.

"What are Yao Gui, Radscoprions, and these mole rats you speak of?" Another bystander asks, and I can feel my mouth gaping open. Did they really not know?

I sigh as I say, "How have do you not know this?" They all seem confused as they begin to look at one another. I almost roll my eyes, but instead, show them. I put my fingers together and whistle. A few people became a bit frightened when the dirt shook, and more became really frightened when Yao's massive weight entered the area, followed closely by Dogmeat. What shocked _me_ was that no one pulled out a weapon, save the pitchfork from presumably a farmer. I laugh.

"What's so funny?" It seemed someone didn't appreciate my humor; I turn to look at them dead in the eye.

"What's so funny is that you've managed to live this long in peace." Another murmur circulated the crowd, but I didn't care. I continued, "Most people strive to find this kind of peace! Out there, there are people who would simply kill you just for the clothes on your back or for the meat on your _skin_." To make them understand, I pretend to bite my arm and make a ripping motion. A few of the more queasy people lost whatever they had eaten earlier. My exasperated tone must've made an impact because the crowd seemed to stir.

"You're lying." That simple response made my blood run dead.

"Now why would I lie?" I turn and smile, but it was forced and I felt like I was going to break my teeth with how tightly my jaws were clenched.

Thankfully, the father stepped in. "Enough. Is that how you treat a guest who just saved one of us?" His voice boomed, and the crowd seemed to follow his order as they reflected on their actions, or I assumed.

I suddenly feel very drained. I don't even know why. It could've been the long walk, but that wasn't it. Something about this town bugged me. It was almost like the Oasis, but even they knew how to defend themselves. These people were entirely innocent from the grim world out there. Why?

"Come." I feel a strong arm on my shoulder and fight the urge to cut it off. "I will show you where you will be staying."

I didn't like it, but that was just me being paranoid. And like I've said, paranoia keeps you alive. I follow him through the crowd, as does Clover, whom I just now realize hasn't said a word. I look around and realize Yao isn't following. He's probably going out to eat or something. Dogmeat, on the other hand, is so close to me that I can feel his fur. But the thing with Clover was still bugging me. I lean in towards Clover and ask, "You feeling alright?"

"This place feels too…" Her lips move, and they remind me of when someone eats something bad and wants to spit it out. "Good."

I feel like palming my face. "_That's_ what's bothering you?" The look of disbelief must've annoyed her because she crossed her arms against her chest.

"_Good_ is always boring." She spits back. I can feel the sting in her words, not towards me mind you. It was like she was getting something off her chest.

"Yet you stick by me." I reply and she only looks at me.

"Well duh, it's because I'm your…" I hush her immediately with a motion.

"You are not, and I will always tell you this. You are _free_. You can do whatever you want. I have no say in the matter, nor will I ever." If it wasn't for my words, it must've been the fierce look in my eyes that did it because she withdrew the words she had been about to say, with great force. I'm not sure how to take that though. We could've been having a breakthrough but I had interrupted her. I didn't know what was going on in her mind at the moment, but hopefully it was a positive effect. We walk the remainder of the way in silence.

"We're here." We come to a stop. We weren't particularly far away from the square, but it was far away enough that it was only a distant drone in the distance.

"So, where is _here_?" I ask. It was better than trying to figure out what Clover was thinking anyways.

"This is our home." He replies.

"Where Aya lives?" I find myself blurting out. What the hell's gotten into me?

He looks at me strangely. "Yes." He says nothing further, but I can tell he's thinking deeply.

"Well, thanks for the accommodations." My voice was unsteady, I could hear it. With a shake of his head, he simply leads us in.

X

I take off my shirt. The broken mirror in my room reflects my mind. Sometimes I wonder if I'm here. Sometimes, everything is just a daze to me, like I'm idly waiting for something to happen. Sure, I saved the Wasteland, but at the same time, it left me empty. My mind is always scattered with thoughts, some important, most useless.

I run a hand across the scars I've acquired over the years. There's a particular gash right across my chest when my gun jammed and a raider took a swing at me with a knife. This was before I even had my companions or any form of power armor. There's another, slightly withered-looking patch of skin where it got burned by a Shishkebab. I trail downwards towards my belly button. I had gotten shot, but the bullet had been dulled so it hadn't penetrated much. It was like getting shot by a bibi-gun, only it actually made it past the skin and hurt a lot worse. I chuckle. Despite this, I feel some sort of pride. I survived, by myself without first being raised in the Wasteland. I had to learn everything most people already knew.

There's a knock on my door, which is in surprisingly good shape. No holes or nothing. I glance at the mirror one more time, take a breath and will these thoughts away. I put on the shirt they gave me, and momentarily think about putting on my leather armor before tossing it aside. I open the door and to find Aya standing there. "Is there something you need?" Wow, did that sound coarse or what?

Aya didn't notice, I think. "No, I was just coming to say that dinner will be ready." Her fingers played with each other, and she was leaning forward a bit. Anticipation? This was a new way of showing it.

I meandered a guess. "Want to come in?" I gesture inside. I could've been wrong, but her cheeks pinkened slightly. That or the lighting was playing tricks with me. She stepped inside, taking a few quick strides. I close the door. I look at her and for a moment and I saw confusion on her face.

"You can sit down you know." That seemed to have triggered a reaction as she scuttled towards a chair, barely lifting her feet off the ground. I shrug and decide to sit on the foot of my bed.

"So what brings you here?" This time, I try not to sound so damn reproachable. I ask, looking at her face. It was her eyes again. Her stunning eyes. I felt like they penetrated me. They were so gentle, and it made me nervous. Such kind eyes shouldn't exist.

"I was actually wondering if you could tell me more about where you came from?" Her lips purse, and they are now moistened. Their wetness catches my attention and I felt myself go tense. The hell was wrong with me? She was only trying to start a conversation with me. I never even had this problem with Clover, and she's _always_ with me.

"Sure." I hiss slightly, but calm myself. Aya doesn't seem offended, but looks at me eagerly. "What do you want to know?"

"The creatures." She said first. She sure seemed to know what she wanted to ask. For a few minutes I explain to her the ravenous Deathclaws, the squat mole rats, the ferocious Radscoprions, and finally about the powerful Yao gui.

Her eyes were widen as her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. It was strange how something common to me seemed so wonderful to her. "You've fought all of these before?" Her startling eyes gaze and move excitedly. Even her face seemed radiant, as if she had been longing for something like this to come her way.

"Yup. I've killed at least two of each single-handedly." My lips turn slightly downward, but Aya's reply lifts up my spirit a bit.

"You must've been very brave." She looks on with a gentleness I have never seen anywhere else. It unnerves me yet again.

"No. It was merely survival." I say to her. She bobs her head up and down, and I'm not sure if she's nodding or simply thinking to herself.

"We have everything we need here." I look at her and she smiles. "Our tree gives us life and protects us."

"The tree's name doesn't happen to be Harold does it?" She looks at me oddly and I wave it off, "Never mind."

"It has no name." She pats her dress… which I just realize she is actually wearing one. I figured it was supposed to be pink or red, but now it was dull and faded. Still, it looked quite nice on her. "But it purifies our water from anything that might make us sick."

"Do you worship it?" I ask, but she shakes her head. I mutter to myself, "At least they're sane."

"What was that?" She leans in, the gesture making something bump in my chest. I actually stutter as I say, "N-Nothing."

"Oh." She sounds disappointed. "Why do you ask?" I assume she's referring to my earlier question."

"I just know a few people that worship a tree." She looks at me oddly once more. I suppose I should get used to that. "It talks though." I shrug, but her mouth gapes open in surprise.

"It talks?" Her voice rose as those eyes seemed to shimmer, mimicking her excited state.

"It actually used to be a person." I shrug, even as I stare at her smooth face... which isn't covered by dirt, I notice. "He got mutated by the radiation."

"Radiation?" She tilts her head and now I've had it. I stand up and walk over to her, place my hands where the chairs hand rest was and look her dead in the eye. I can feel her soft breath on my skin and her scared eyes upon me.

"Are you joking with me?" My voice had lost all traces of warmth. "Please, tell me that you are simply messing with me. At least I'll accept that."

Her stunned silence gave me the answer I needed. She wasn't joking. They really had no experience with outer world, they didn't even know what the hell radiation was. My eyes suddenly feel like I haven't slept in days. They feel droopy even as I notice that my knuckles are white from my grip. I flinch when I feel a soft hand stroke my cheek.

"You're hurt." She tells me without hesitation, as if she knew. I suddenly felt all the violence within me begin to surface. She couldn't understand. She couldn't understand. She couldn't. I grit my teeth and smile. This was the first time anyone has gotten under my skin so easily.

She pulls me in, to my shock, and embraces me. It's an awkward position with me still standing and her sitting, but it's comfortable. Too comfortable. I pull away. Before I turn away, I saw her reach out towards me before hesitantly pulling back her hand. Her eyes were filled with compassion and calm understanding, I noticed that earlier. I look at my hand. It was calloused, rough, strong. Not strong enough to stop a blade from penetrating it though. Maybe the toughness was just for show, maybe _my_ toughness was just for show. I exhale a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes and I feel my chest tighten. My teeth clatter, almost as if resisting me, as if they didn't want me to speak out.

"It's not your fault." Then I remember who's fault it was.

We stay there in mute silence, my back facing her. I couldn't see what she was doing. I wanted to turn around, but found that I couldn't. Finally, there's a knock on my door and I rush over to answer it. Anything to distract me. I open the door, and find no one standing there.

I look down a little. At first, I thought it was a dog, but when the figure tilted its head up, I saw it was a little girl. Her chocolate eyes gazed at me with curiosity before suddenly widening. I smile at her, which must've triggered something because her eyes suddenly begin to tear up and her mouth was opening and closing. I start to panic, unsure of what I did before she lunges towards me and yells, "Daddy!"

I blink. As far as I know, I haven't had a child in… ever. She's crying so loudly and so desperately. Whoever her dad was, she must've loved him very much. I see Aya walk over towards me in an attempt to pull the child away. I stop her with a gesture and she stops, but with great surprise. I look down at the bundle of hair for a moment before deciding to pick her up. The tears cease momentarily before they continue once more, but on my shirt. I hum, hopefully the vibration soothed her, or at least I sounded like her father. She isn't crying as loudly anymore, only hiccups every now and then. I can already tell that there's going to be a lot of boogers on my shirt, no doubt about it. At the same time, I'm reminded of when _my_ dad left me. I hated that feeling. The feeling of being abandoned, the feeling of betrayal. I hug the girl a little tighter, not daring to let her feel the same. It was cruel for that happen, and if I can stop it, I will. I close my eyes and share her sorrow, gently rubbing her back as her cries lessened.

"What's going on?" I open my eyes to find Aya's father standing in the doorway, his head nearly hitting the top.

"It's alright dad." Aya calms her father, and I look on. "Eve just came looking for me and found Mr. Wanderer." I arch an eyebrow. huh? I kind of like that. "Then she looked at him and started crying. I think she thinks he's her dad."

Her father looks at me. His stone grey eyes fix themselves on my own. I'm tempted to shrug, but since I'm holding Eve, I might end up waking her up. Oh yea, she fell asleep. At least to my knowledge. His next few words surprise me. "You do look like him a bit." His eyes show he's thinking. Thinking deeply might I add.

"What happened to him?" I shush Eve as she nestles against my shoulder. She's so small, so vulnerable. She was… truly a child. I grin on the inside. If only every child could've been raised here, maybe the Wasteland would be a different place.

I was met for silence for a moment as I look up. "I'll tell you when we're alone." Was his reply. It makes sense, Even might've not really been asleep. If that's true, then she was a damn good at faking. "In the meantime, dinner is ready. You should come downstairs."

He turns around and I hear his heavy footsteps on the creaky stairs. I pat Eve a little as I wonder if I've gotten myself into something more than I bargained for.

"That was… wonderful." I turn my eyes towards Aya. She's just standing there, but in a relaxed position. I look to meet her eyes and find myself without breath. She was… looking at me so strangely. That infectious smile made my insides warm up. I swallowed as her eyes were fond, no, something deeper. My heart slowly beats faster as she walks up to me and opens her arms. Did she… want a hug?

"I'll take her from you." She smiles softly and I feel like a moron. Of course she would be referring to the child… then… why did I think she wanted a hug? Ugh…

I hand Eve over to her silently, gently so as not to disturb her. Guess she really was asleep. What surprised me was that, even in her sleep, Eve hooked her small arms around Aya's neck. "Momma…" I hear her say out in her sleep.

"Momma?" I ask.

"Yes. I use to play with her when she was little." The one of her voice was fond, and I felt her soft voice in my ears. "I guess she came to think of me as her mother."

I nod. "You look like you'd make a great mother." I only realize what I said a second later, and find myself frozen in my spot. She's equally frozen, a rosy stain on her cheeks. She looks down, considering my words and I wonder if I upset her, until she looks up at me.

"Then, you'd make a great father as well." She smiles, gently rocking Even as she did so. I felt a great sigh wanting to escape me, but I wonder if that would be considered rude in a situation like this. Regardless, I refrain from doing so.

"Thanks, I guess." I move my stiff arm as I scratch my stubble. I always do that when I'm nervous.

She giggles, and it is the most soothing sound I have ever heard. "Well, dinner will be ready soon, don't want to keep dad waiting." She leaves ahead of me first. As kind, gentle, and soothing as she was; she was still a woman. That I noticed as I saw her shapely back-side. Those curves, had they not been hidden by that dress would be every man's dream. That gentle sway in her hips was mesmerizing and the soft, exposed part of her neck made me want to kiss it.

I am… very puzzled… and tired…

XXXXX

**Enjoy. I'm greatly enjoying writing this. Makes me feel… relaxed.**


End file.
